


All In

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [22]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	All In

Bucky and Vin seemed to be getting along, having found some cards somewhere, so you made your way back to sit with Parker.

You brought in a wet washcloth when you felt how warm he was and patted his forehead with worry. You refused to leave his side until you knew that he would be okay.

“You need rest.” Parker mumbled, eyes closed.

“I’m not moving.” You told him gently. “Not until I know what’s going on, and that you’re going to be okay.”

He sighed, but didn’t argue. He just squeezed your hand weakly every once and a while. You leaned your head on the table by his side and dozed off, not hearing the team walk in. Bucky had gone to tell you dinner was there, but decided to let you rest. He closed the door, telling himself he get you to lay properly in an hour. You’d fight, but he was sure having Clint there would help.

Some time later as someone was shaking you awake, you weakly tried to smack at them. Clint chuckled softly. “Not gonna work.”

You blinked awake as quickly as you could when you heard his voice. You stood and rushed in to a hug. “You’re home!” You smiled softly.

Clint returned the hug, nodding. “And you’re safe.” He held onto your shoulders as he pulled back.

“Parker’s hurt.” You breathed. “Really badly.”

“That’s what the guys were telling me. We’re gonna move him to a proper bed in a few, why don’t you get something to eat?” He offered.

You looked over your shoulder at Parker and shrugged. “I don’t want to leave him.”

“It’ll just be for a while. The guys will want to change him and stuff like that.” He told you calmly. “Against my better judgement, since he’s too hurt to do…anything…” Clint sighed. “You can stay with him tonight. Door open.”

That meant a lot to you even though you probably would’ve done it without his permission anyway. You gave him another hug with a whispered thank you. He kissed the top of your head as a way of saying you’re welcome.

You glanced at Parker once more before going to grab a bite of food for a moment. “I have a feeling Parker’s gonna be family.” Nat said under her breath to Clint.

Clint looked at her, worry etched on his features for a number of reasons. “They’re teenagers.” He muttered.

Nat shrugged. “Still.” She squeezed his shoulder. “It’s not a bad thing.”

He shot her a look. “I’d rather not think of my teenage daughter getting married.” He told her, but his face softened and he sighed. “Especially when one day he might not make it home.”

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his middle. “But you and I worry about that.”

“That’s different. We’re both in that danger. Usually together.” He shrugged. “She’s not.”

“She has been before.” She sighed as he wasn’t having it. “I’m just saying, prepare yourself.” Clint shook his head, not exactly wanting to think of you getting married. He liked Parker, but even still, it was a hard pill to swallow. You were too young in his mind, and even felt himself that relationships were hard work.

Nat kissed the top of his head. “I’ll go check on Vin.” She told him.

Clint nodded, hands on his hips as he stayed in thought for a moment. Now every time you were close to Parker, that’s what would come to mind. “Crap.” He groaned. He tried to think of anything he could do, but he also didn’t want to hurt your happiness. Taking a deep breath, he decided to deal with that in time. Being young, there was a higher chance you’d break up. He nodded with that last thought and went to get out of his uniform.

* * *

“Came to see how you’re feeling.” Nat spoke up when she saw Vin.

He nodded. “More tired than anything, but I’m okay.” He shrugged. “You?”

“I’m good.” She smiled. “Just glad everything and everyone is okay. I’ll feel more sore tomorrow.” Nat shrugged. “But, no time for that right now. Too much to do.”

“Is there anything I could help with?” Vin asked.

She smiled at him gratefully. “Make sure your sister takes care of herself, too.”

“Eesh. That’s a tough one.” He half joked, but nodded. “I will do my best at it, though.” Vin knew if Nat was sounding a bit worried, he should be, too.

Nat nodded. “Thank you. Your dad’s worried as well as all of us.”

Vin simply nodded at that, knowing that having them back would help you a bit, as well. “Do you think Parker will be better soon? Or is a long haul type of deal?” He asked, worried about his friend.

“A little of both.” She sighed. “From what Bucky said, it looked pretty bad.”

That made him wince. “Poor guy.”

She nodded. “That’s why I want you to look after her, too.”

“Okay, I will.” He nodded, not wanting to let her down. Or you.

Nat smiled widely. “You’re a good kid.” She stood and ran a hand through his hair. “But you need a haircut.” She teased.

He feigned hurt. “How dare you!” He chuckled. “I do need a trim, though. Before she starts getting on me about split ends…”

She snorted at that. “I used to cut my hair myself with some of the teams weapons.”

“I can actually see that…” He mused, nodding.

She chuckled. “I don’t anymore, but when worse comes to worse.” She smirked. “I could help you out, unless you trust Tony making something for that.”

“Mm, I think I trust you more.” Vin grinned.

“Smart kid.” she laughed. “Just let me know when.” She gave him a small wave before leaving him be.

Vin knew that the chances of catching you alone tonight were slim, so he decided to ask Clint where your room would be. So he could wait for you there.

Clint was putting his weaponry under his bed when Vin came in. “Hey, dad, which room is Y/N’s?”

“Uh, she will be with Parker tonight.” Clint instantly saw the surprise and nodded. “I know, I know. He’s really hurt so I know they’ll just be sleeping.” He explained. “Door open, too. It was hard enough to get her away to get him bandaged and changed.”

Vin winced. “Well, alright.” He nodded, not really able to argue about it.

Clint gave him a small smile. “It’ll work out.”

He nodded, chewing on his lip. “Hope so.” Vin sighed before making his way out of Clint’s room. He wandered around a bit in effort to maybe catch you. He’d like to at least say goodnight.

As he passed by where Parker was, he winced as he saw Bruce and Steve wrapping his torso. Now he was worried about how worried you were. Groaning under his breath, he searched for you quicker, spotting you getting ready for bed in what he assumed was where Parker would be moved to. “Hey you.” He greeted you. “Wanted to check in before bed.”

You gave him a soft smile as you finished putting on a sweater. “Hey.” You went up and gave him a hug. “What’s up?”

He shrugged a little. “Just making sure you’re okay.”

Sighing, you shrugged in return. “I’m really worried.”

“Parker will be fine.” Vin assured. “Just might take a few weeks.”

“But he’s in so much pain!” You teared up.

“And Bruce is doing everything to stop it.” He gently pulled you into another hug. “I doubt it’s the first time he’s been banged up, and I don’t think it’ll be the last.” He said softly.

You sniffled into his neck. “How does dad do it with Natasha?”

He shrugged. “I have no idea…” He sighed. “Is this a serious thing?” He asked, curious.

“His ribs? Looks like it.”

Vin shook his head. “You and Parker. Like _really_ serious.”

You blushed and shrugged. “I think so, but I don’t know how Parker feels about that.”

“I’m sure he feels the same.” He nodded. “I just don’t want you to invest your emotions if you’re not planning on being together for a long time.”

“I know…” You sighed, shrugging. “I’m all in with him, but we’ll talk about it.”

Vin wasn’t sure how to feel about that. “Never pictured you being ‘all in’ with someone.”

“Me, either.” You told him honestly. “I never believed in real love, wanting to be with someone so much, or any of the other sappy shit.”

He chuckled a bit at that. “Yeah, it’s a bit surprising.” He nodded. “Soon you’ll be gushing over weddings on tv.” He teased.

You blushed brightly. “Only if he feels the same.” You chuckled. “But, he’s a 17 year old boy. You guys are all far less into that stuff.”

Vin nodded. “Definitely.” He agreed. “I don’t even have that thought.”

“Exactly.” You shrugged and looked down. “It’s scary. I’m worried he won’t feel the same. Or he will for now, and change his mind later.”

He gave you a small smile and shook his head. “I doubt it. He’s got it bad.”

“You think so?” You brightened a little.

Chuckling, he nodded. “Oh, yeah.”

You smiled shyly, glancing down. “Well that’s nice to hear.” You ran your hand through your hair. “Movie tomorrow? Keep him company with me?”

“Yeah, of course.” He agreed. “Like I’d say no.” He chuckled lightly.

You smiled gratefully and moved back when Steve carried Parker in. “He’s probably gonna pass out soon.” Steve told you. “Bruce gave him something for the pain.”

You nodded quickly and sat next to him on the bed. You took his hand and squeezed it, giving him a weak smile. “Sleep well.” You kissed his cheek, wanting to do that before he nodded off.

His eyelids were heavy, but he managed to squeeze your hand in response. “Night.” He said gently.

You carefully curled around him, just running your hand through his hair soothingly.

* * *

The next morning, Clint felt like he had barely slept. Yawning, he went to check on the pair of you. He leaned in the doorway, feeling relieved that the you were still asleep. Your hands were laced together, and your forehead was against his shoulder, while his face was towards you.

Clint sighed softly, while he still felt worried, there was nothing he could currently be upset about. Walking towards the kitchen, he was thankful to smell coffee.

Nat was standing there with an outstretched mug and he swore he felt his knees buckle. “You’re a gift.” He chuckled.

She chuckled. “I had a feeling sleep wouldn’t be your friend last night.” Nat shrugged.

“Cause you weren’t there.” He half teased, sipping on the drink.

“Well, if it helps any, I checked on them a few times last night. Partially for you, and partially in case he needed anything.” She moved over to kiss his cheek.

“You’re truly the best.” He smiled gratefully. “You’ve helped a lot with them.”

She winked and sipped from her own mug, surprising Clint by sitting on his lap when he sat. “How about you try for a nap later?”

He shrugged. “We have a lot to do.“ He reminded her.

She groaned. “I know. Just a nice thought.”

Clint nodded. “I’ll nap one day. Maybe when I’m too old to do much else.” He joked.

She laughed at that, agreeing.

Vin rubbed his eyes tiredly as he walked in, waving to Nat and Clint before getting something to eat. “Tired?” Nat asked playfully.

“I.talked to sis before bed. Kept me up.” He mumbled.

“What about?” Clint asked. He was curious what could keep Vin up when the kid liked his sleep

“Probably about what you’re worried about.” He laid his head down on the counter.

Clint and Nat shared a look. “Is it an brother instinct?” Nat asked.

He thought for a minute. “more like surprise.” He sat up.

Clint nodded. “I can see that.”

“She even admitted it’s not something she ever saw herself feeling like this.” Vin sighed, slurping at his cereal.

“Well, I’m sure you know my concern.” Clint sighed also. “Let’s hope things just work out well.”

Vin nodded, laying his head back down. “Do we have plans today?”

Clint shook his head. “The team does, you guys don’t. We need to get you guys set up with some kind of schooling, and get the tower repaired. “

“Who’s staying with us here then?”

“Bruce.” Clint shrugged. “He’s the best bet, mainly in case Parker needs him.”

“Cool. He seems chill.” Vin noted.

Nat chuckled at that. “Chill is one word to use.” She teased him.

Vin smiled at her as he lifted his head. “Well, I guess I’ll find out.” He shrugged. “And you said set us both up with schooling? What do you mean? I can’t just finish my senior year?”

“It’s not safe.” Clint said. “At all.”

He groaned. “Thought you might say that.” He muttered.

“Sorry.” Clint nodded. “If I could change it I would.” He told him honestly. 

Vin just sighed. “Can I go back to bed?”

“Sure. Go on.” He watched him trudge back to his room and sighed. “Was this really the best for them? Their lives are in danger now, and they can’t even have normal lives.” His eyes were full of pain as he looked at Nat.


End file.
